1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-5148 discloses a connector with a housing and a slider that has two cam plates accommodated on the housing. A locking projection is formed at a widthwise end of the cam plate for holding the cam plate at a predetermined position in the housing.
The flexible space for the locking projection of the cam plate shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-5148 is in the vicinity of the edge of the cam plate. Thus, the strength of the peripheral portion of the cam plate might be insufficient.
A demand exists for a smaller connector. A flexible space could be formed within the thickness range of the cam plate, and the locking projection could be made to flex in the thickness direction of the cam plate. Thus, the locking projection could remain in the flexible space even when the locking projection flexes to a maximum. The interior of the housing has a to-be-locked portion to be locked to the locking projection and the escape space for preventing the locking projection from keeping a flexed state while the slider is being operated and after the operation finishes.
In the above-described construction, it is necessary to provide the housing-shaping die with the to-be-locked portion and the escape space. A die with these features is very complicated and provides a small number of products.
The invention has been completed In view of the above-described situation. Therefore it is object of the invention to ensure sufficient strength for the peripheral portion of the cam plate. It is also an object of the invention to provide sufficient strength for the cam plate near the lock and near the flexible space for the lock. It is another object of the invention to simplify the construction of a die to make the manufacturing cost low.